


Starflight

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Desire, Lust, M/M, Mild Smut, Possessive Behavior, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, what was the moment when my eyes became the eyes you'd want forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starflight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Zero is quick on the draw; he shoves Jude on the bed and slaps a pair of cuffs around his wrists, attaching them to the headboard of the bed. His beautiful lover gazes at him curiously, a twinkle of lust in his eyes, even as all the blood in his body heads down south. 

Zero is not always like this; controlling, dominating, and possessive. He is kindhearted and sweet, but the events that led him to now all began earlier at the bar. 

Wondering eyes cast heated looks upon Jude…Zero’s angel. Everyone in the bar thinks they have a shot taking the cutie home tonight, thinking about their cocks buried deep in his tight little hole or his soft lips wrapped around their dicks. They don’t stand a chance with Jude; his heart belongs to Zero. 

Last call is announced and Zero slams back his shot of whiskey before pushing Jude up against the wall and kissing him rough and hard, teeth catching at Jude’s lush lips. Jude is surprised, but wanton, hips grinding, dirty and hard against Zero’s as passionate moans slip past his lips. The bulge of Zero’s hard cock is impressive, Jude can feel the heat through his slacks as he grinds forward. 

“Please, Zero, please,” Jude begs as his eyes sparkle with heat. Zero cups his hand around Jude’s jaw and leans in close to kiss him, but does not. The damn cock tease! “I’m yours, only yours.” He kisses Zero as if to keep that promise. 

Pleased, Zero looks around the room and sees that people are still gazing at them, eyes asking him, ‘Is he yours?’ Hell yes, Jude is his, and Zero makes sure everyone in the bar knows; he kisses Jude breathlessly until the young man feels dizzy, then he drags Jude out of the bar with his angel boy eagerly trailing behind him. 

Now back at home, handcuffed to the bed with his lover leaning over him, looking like he had all sorts of kinky ideas in mind, Jude is eager to see what his boyfriend has in store for the night. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/649009.html?thread=87727665#/t87727665)


End file.
